


Slow life

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [45]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5528864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Slow life

For a vampire life is pretty slow.  
A day feels like an hour.  
Death eludes Vampires.  
Unless in special circumstances.  
Every day is watching other people age and enjoy life.  
While you feel that you are in a loop.


End file.
